otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Alex Ryan
2952, eh? --Stamp 12:50, 7 November 2007 (UTC) *cough* --151.53.153.251 18:52, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ...Jeff, we gotta have a talk about Believing Stupid Things. Really. You're setting Frey up to be the Otherspace variant of Saint Bridget, here. Among other things. --Larathia 20:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Agreed with the others here. Dude, ya died. Different people run the Watchers now :P Meldor 20:43, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Eh? This has nothing to do with the current crop, but 'future history'. --79.5.78.20 09:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Standard writer etiquette: If you're going to say something which is frankly implausible on the face of it, flesh it out and add the chain of logic/events by which said end result comes to pass. Try this... * Ruin agreed, yes, that Jeff's offspring would be trained as Watchers. Nothing mystical about this, trust me. He felt that there was a real chance the Orion Arm would gun for Jeff's kids when Jeff himself was out of their reach. As Watchers, they'd have training to defend themselves and a group of people willing to look after them. * Alex, it seems, has all of Jeff's daredevil with a bit of obsession tossed in. When he flies off and disappears, it's still an era where on the whole this is not an unusual end for Watchers to come to. It's not going to be taken as something mystically dire, therefore, but as a 'damnit, we went wrong somewhere' event. * Based on that, and on the current crop (who might well still be alive then), this particular tale may have started with someone near the top of the Heirarchy (Ruin, if he's still alive), going on record as saying 'probably only Jeff could find that boy now.' A polite-ish way of saying he's either permanently lost, or dead. * Down the line, a retired watcher with too much time on his hands takes up archival study and in retellings, this becomes, "Someday Jeff will find his lost son." Someone with a slightly more logical approach, hearing this, reasons that well, if Jeff returns then his son must return too. Hence, you get your prophecy. * What actually *''happens'' is that Watchers find Alex's remains - and believe me, for that end result it had to be Watchers that found him, as they'd have the DNA records to identify the remains and they're the only ones who'd ever want to name a hoopin thing after Jeff's family - probably take them back to Avalon for proper respect, and name the moon in his honor. ...Which would mean that yes, Jeff will find his son, and that in a way Alex has returned, but not quite what a literalist might think. Does this work? --Larathia 12:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC) I don't mean he has to or will, myths, prophecys and stuff that grow up around the Ryan's don't necessarily have to or will come true. I mean how many of us really believe King Arthur will come back and save England? (And if we think about that whole legend is messed up anyway since the invaders the historical Arthur was fighting /were/ the English who were invading his Celto-post-Romano Briton - not Britain). Jeff